El restaurante de las casualidades
by Miku 3
Summary: Esta historia es sobre una joven de 19 años que no la pasa muy bien que digamos y tiene que trabajar duro para poder llevar el dinero a casa. Vas a ver que este fic es entretenido, encantador y aquí podrás encontrar romance, drama, gracia, lemmon, etc etc. Si quieres saber más te recomiendo que pases y leas ñ.ñ gracias...
1. Valla sorpresa!

**Holaaaaa mis queridisimos y sensuales lectores/as se que no nos leemos hace muuuuuuucho tiempo pero he vuelto! ¿Alguién me extraño? ¿Nadie? Ok al cabo que ni queria u.u**

**En fin aqui les dejo algo nuevo es un pequeño capitulo de una historia que estoy empezando a desarrolar, espero que les guste.**

**Pd: acepto criticas, ayudas, consejos, golpes, etc etc. ( please piedad con los golpes n.n)**

**Bueno sin mas preanbulos lean y disfruten :D **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**El restaurante de las casualidades**

Niña apresurate otra orden en camino.- ya va.- ¨ash no veo la hora de acabar¨ piensa para sus adentros una joven de cabellos turquesas amarrados con unas coletas, unos ojos de la misma tonalidad y una piel como la porselana de tes muy blanca.

_**Bien esta soy yo, una adolescente de 19 años que trabaja de mosa en un restaurante de lujo, ¿Quieren saber de mi vida? Ok aqui vamos... hace un año y algo mas termine la secundaria, me recibi para ser chef y aqui estoy subiendo de nivel para poder lograr ser una chef maestra, empece como lava platos, ser mosa es algo mejor... En fin, esto fue algo estresante... Hasta que un dia ocurrio algo que cambio mi vida...**_

-Miku debes ser mas rapida, por favor lleva estos espaguetis a la mesa 4.-al lado de la joven de cabellos turquesas habia una rubia algo mandona, y si era su jefa pero a la vez su mejor amiga, Rin kagamine, una joven de 17 años un poco chaparra con pelo corto y rubio como el oro... Estaran pensando como una niña de 17 años puede ser dueña de un restaurante así, bueno facil... Su padre tenia tanto dinero que no le importo que sus hijos estudiaran asi que a Rin le regalo ese maravilloso restaurante para que lo manejara como quiciera y a su gemelo Len kagamine le regalo una empresa de automoviles lujosos.-Ya va, Rin ash dame tiempo es dificil y hoy el restaurante se lleno mas de lo normal.- bien Miku pero no quiero que tardes mucho los clientes estan anciosos.

Mientras su jefa mandaba a Miku, esta jovencita recorria todo el restaurante de punta a punta para servir a sus preciados clientes, hasta que al fin comenzaron a irse y se aproximaba la hora de cerrar.

-Bien ese es el último, buen trabajo Miku.-la felicito una rubia a dicha peli-aqua.-gracias Rin.-respondio con una sonrisa.

Miku se encontraba acomodando las mesas y barriendo un poco cuando de pronto...

¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS, ESTO ES UN ASALTO!.-se escucharon esas palabras al unisono, Miku levanta la mirada hacia la puerta y se encuentra con dos personas vestidas de negro solo podia ver sus ojos ya que estaban todas tapadas.- tu la de las coletas, suelta la escoba y danos el dinero.- a Miku le costaba creer lo que ocurria nunca antes la habian asaltado y jamas supo como reaccionar, asi que puesto que se trataba de su esfuerzo no iba a entregarle asi como asi su dinero a esos rufianes, y se opuso.

-Y si no te doy el dinero ¿Qué me haras?.-retruco la peli-aqua.

-Yo te disparare.-dijo uno de los delincuentes sacando un revolver y apuntandole a la frente.

Miku se quedo palida, por suerte Rin fue astuta y se oculto en el baño para llamar a la policia, una vez q los llamos pasaron unos minutos y las patrullas se escuchaban afuera.

-Mierda la policia ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.-los maleantes se veian muy nerviosos y se miraban unos a otros, Rin les aviso a los oficiales que los rufianes estaban armados y estos se vinieron bien preparados.

La policia entra a la fuerza y sin avisar, el ladron que tenia el arma se asusta y dispara por accidente...

PUM!

-¡MIKU!

fue lo último que se escucho hasta que un silencio aterrador se adueño de la situacion por unos segundos...

Miku cae al suelo sin decir nada, la bala le dio a ella...

-M-Miku por favor no te mueras.-susurraba una rubia que llego corriendo hasta donde estaba su mejor amiga para auxiliarla.-Miku por favor.-sollosaba.

-Las manos atras de la nuca quedan arrestados.-mientras Rin intentaba parar el sangrado de Miku la policia entro en accion.-tienen la orden de permanecer en silencio y todo lo que digan se usara en su contra frente al juez.- decia joven oficial a la cual no se podia ver su rostro porque se ocultaba debajo de un casco con vidrios anti balas.

Unos minutos más tarde los oficiales esposan a los agresores y los ponen en la parte tracera de una patrulla con vigilancia.

Rin siente una mano posarse en su hombro.-tranquila... tu amiga estara bien.-una voz grabe y femenina consolo a aquella rubia que estaba muy mal.-por suerte le dio en el lado derecho de su pecho, ella estara bien.-dijo sonriente aquella oficial...

Miku fue llebada al hospital y alli la atendieron como debio ser.

*al dia siguiente*

-Buenos días bella durmiente, ¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Estas mejor?.-aparecio una rubia en una sala del hospital donde se encontraba en recuperacion Miku.

-Hola Rin buenos días, si estoy mejor aunque me cuesta mover mi braso derecho.-decia una chica peli-turquesa algo triste.

-Tranquila, es por la herida, te recuperaras en menos de lo que canta un gallo.-afirmaba feliz Rin.

-Eso espero Rin.

-Toc toc, ¿Se puede?.-una bella mujer alta, elegante y de una cabellera incontrolable y rosada estaba parada en la puerta de aquella sala.

-S-si adelante.-respondio Miku sonrojandose por tal bellesa mutua que traia consigo esa dama.

-Gracias, disculpen mi ignorancia pero no se sus nombres chicas.-sonrio con torpesa la dama.

-Oh am... mi nombre es Miku... Miku Hatsune, y ella es Rin Kagamine mi mejor amiga.

-Valla que lindo, bien um... Rin ¿Podrias dejarme unos minutos a solas con tu amiga necesito preguntarle algo?.-la dama se veia seria asi que seria mejor darle el gusto, Rin solo asintio y se marcho de la sala, pero se quedo esperando afuera.

-Bien Miku... tu seguramente no me conoces o tal vez no te acuerdes de mi, pero yo soy la oficial que estubo anoche contigo en aquel asalto inesperado.-la elegante mujer comenzo a hablar.

-Oh... si te recuerdo, pero... no imagine que fueras tan... bella.-a esto ultimo lo dijo para si misma la pequeña peli-turquesa.- la mayor solo se sonrojo pero se esforzo para que la joven peli-aqua no lo notara.

-Bueno, yo soy la oficial Megurine... Luka Megurine, estoy aqui para hacerte unas preguntas importantes.-valla quien imaginaria que esa bella peli-rosa fuera la oficial de aquella noche, es tan encantadora, fuerte y femenina que enamoraria a cualquiera, bueno... Nuestra querida peli-aqua ya esta hechizada.

**Bien hasta aqui este pequeño adelanto de mi nueva idea! n.n espero que les haya gustado, proximamente la continuare pero de ahora en adelante los capitulos seran mas largos ñ.ñ Muak! :* y... bye bye **


	2. La impactante noticia

**Hola mis sensuales y amados lectores/as aquí les traigo el capítulo número 2! Wiii que emoción (? Ok no XD en fin me sentí especial escribiéndolo, siento que esta historia les va a encantar mucho más que las anteriores y eso me hace feliz, espero que disfruten mucho leyéndola tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**

**Pd: Aun estoy progresando en el tema de narrar, escribir, y con los diálogos así que ya saben me pueden ayudar cuando quieran, acepto criticas, ayuditas, consejitos, y DROGAAAA! *O* bueno sin más rodeos los dejo con el capítulo byeeeeeee ñ.ñ…**

_**La impactante noticia**_

-Bien Miku como le dije a tu amiga yo hoy estoy aquí porque necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas.- al terminar con esto dicha peli-aqua solo asintió y la dama de tal elegante apariencia se dispuso a preguntar.

-De acuerdo, dime jovencita ¿Hace cuanto trabajas en ese restaurante?

-Hace casi un año.- respondió la joven.

-Ok, um... ¿Tienes pareja o sales con alguien en tu lugar de trabajo?.- Al escuchar esa pregunta Miku pensó **¨¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¨** al instante se sonrojo pero se esforzó por ocultarlo.

-Um… Etto… No, claro que no.

-Bien…- la peli-rosa hizo una pequeña pausa.- Miku si sientes que alguna pregunta te incomoda o crees que esta fuera de lugar por favor dímelo.- decía con seguridad en sus palabras Luka.

-O-ok gracias.- contesto y sin tantos rodeos la oficial continúo.

-Miku, la única vez que me has visto fue… En aquella noche ¿Verdad?.

-Que yo recuerde sí.

-Ok, lo sabía, Miku verás, en realidad aquella no fue la primera vez que me has visto.- Miku escuchaba atenta.- Hace unos años, cuando tu tenias unos 13 años de edad, tu padre falleció pero en ese entonces tu no sabias el por qué, o que fue lo que le paso, en fin… La cuestión es que, a tu padre lo asesinaron.- A esto último lo dijo apenada la peli-rosa y levanto la mirada para mirarla a la joven peli-turquesa que en ese momento se encontraba pálida.- Desde ese día yo empecé a investigar ese caso, y hace unas semanas lo deduje, pero no sabía cómo encontrarte, por eso agradezco lo que paso esa noche en el restaurante, ya que sin eso no te hubiera encontrado tan pronto.- agregó con una doblada pero muy poco notoria sonrisa la peli-rosa.- por lo que veo, hasta ahora no sabías la razón de la muerte de tu padre.

Miku solo atino a quedarse callada, en total y completo silencio…

*Miku pov*

_**¿Qué es lo que me está diciendo esta mujer? ¿Acaso es cierto o solo está jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo qué mi padre fue asesinado? ¿Por qué asesinarían a alguien tan bueno como él? ¿Acaso la gente no tiene corazón? ¿Acaso…? Tal vez nunca entenderé a esta jodida humanidad… Aunque tal vez… Solo tal vez… No… Olvídalo Miku definitivamente tu vida es miserable y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo…**_

*Fin de Miku pov*

-Oye! Miku! Vuelve.- de pronto una voz la aleja de sus más profundos pensamientos a aquella joven de cabellos turquesas.

-¿Eh?.- responde algo confusa la joven.- niña por favor no me asustes así hace más de 10 minutos llevas en las nubes, ¿Qué te sucedió?.- pregunta preocupada la oficial a lo que Miku responde.- no te preocupes no fue nada, es solo que entre en shock por la noticia es todo… Continua por favor, aun no comprendo lo de mi padre y mucho menos porque me lo dijiste así sin más, creí que me preguntarías cosas respecto al asalto de la otra noche.

-Sí um… creo que no fui para nada discreta.- la verdad que no, le dice Miku con el ceño fruncido.- bien lo lamento, pero los oficiales somos así, no tenemos pelos en la lengua para hablar y mucho menos estos temas.- se defiende la peli-rosa.- en fin, continuo… Tu de seguramente aquella noche te has hecho preguntas como: ¿Por qué me paso esto a mí? O ¿Por qué de tantos lugares tuvieron que asaltar este?... Bueno yo puedo responderte eso, a las personas que te asaltaron, mis compañeros de trabajo las llevaron a un interrogatorio privado en el cual les hicieron muchas preguntas y le sacaron varias cosas que eran las pistas que a mí me faltaban para rellenar cierto caso, la cuestión es que… Esas personas son los primeros sospechosos en el asesinato de tu padre, ya que las huellas digitales concuerdan cien por cien con las huellas que encontramos en el momento del crimen el día que falleció tu padre.- Miku no sabía que decir ante todo esto, solo se quedaba boquiabierta por todo lo que escuchaba, no podía creerlo, pero cuando se puso a pensar un poco se dio cuenta de que todo concordaba…O al menos eso pensaba…

-Lo que quieres decirme es que…¿Esas personas buscan asesinarme a mí por qué saben que soy la hija de…Mi padre?.

-La verdad es que aún no estoy tan segura, ya que, si ellos hubieran querido asesinarte esa noche lo hubieran hecho perfectamente, así que existe la posibilidad de que ellos no sepan que tú eres la hija de Mike Hatsune.- decía pensativa la oficial y tomaba esa pose que hace siempre que se pone a investigar, poniendo su dedo pulgar en sus labios pasándolo suavemente y el ceño fruncido que demuestra interés total en ella.

-Ok, ya me confundí ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirme?.- reprochaba la menor.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que si esas personas se enteran de que tu eres la hija de Mike Hatsune querrán aniquilarte cuanto antes, así que estaremos pendiente de ti a cada instante, no te preocupes que ellos no han visto mi rostro aún porque siempre me mostré con el rostro tapado, sencillamente puedo estar junto a ti como una de tus amigas, mi jefa está de acuerdo en que coloquemos cámaras que cubran la mayor parte de tu barrio en lo posible todo, y en tu casa también por si intentan esconderse allí.

-¿¡QUÉ?!.- se exalto la peli-aqua.- n-no puedes colocar cámaras en mi casa, me espiaras en todo momento o peor aún toda la policía me espiara en todo momento, no me podre bañar tranquila.- dicha peli-aqua estaba como un semáforo no podía creer que estaría vigilada día y noche, era muy reservada y no querría ni que la vieran en pijamas.

La oficial suelta una pequeña risa, era obvio no podía evitarlo, Miku era tan tierna y graciosa cuando se ponía así que haría reír hasta a la persona más seria del planeta.- tranquila niña, en el baño cuando tengas que entrar a ducharte apagaremos esa cámara.- dijo Luka intentando aguantar la risa.

-¿Y qué tan segura puedo estar de que cumplirás con eso?.- replicaba molesta la menor.- pues tendrás que confiar.- le responde Luka, Miku se cruza de brazos.- vamos niña somos la ley, si nosotros mentimos entonces ya no se podría confiar en nadie.- insistía la oficial.

-Bien pero con una condición.- Luka suelta un suspiro resignada.- ¿Cuál niña?.

-Durante mi baño de burbujas relajante apagaran las cámaras por 3 horas, es l0 mínimo que tardo en tomarlo.

-¿3 horas?.- Luka queda boquiabierta.- ¿Tanto te tardas para tomar un mísero baño?.- pregunta con los ojos como dos pelotas de básquet.

-Sí, ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué esta belleza no lleva cuidado?.- mueve su cabellera haciendo alarde.- además, un buen baño de burbujas promete un 60 por ciento de buen humor durante el día.- Luka al oír esto solo se resigna más y rebolea sus ojos.- Bien, de acuerdo, trato hecho.- se dan la mano en forma de cumplimiento.

Entra una enfermera a la habitación.- señorita lo siento pero la hora de visita ya acabo.- le dice apenada la mujer a Luka.- bien no hay problema.- está saluda a Miku, a la enfermera y se va sin más que decir.

*varios días después*

-Shh, hagan silencio que ya viene, a la cuenta de tres… Uno, dos, tres… ¡SORPRESA!.- Miku abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con todas las personas que más quiere y con un cartel gigante que dice: "Bienvenida a casa", valla que hermosa sorpresa, llegar a casa luego de estar ausente por muchos días y que todas las personas que mas amas estén ahí esperándote con una gran sonrisa, de verás es genial.- Aww gracias chicos de verdad no era necesario tanto aprecio.- se le escaparon algunas lagrimas a la recién llegada.- si es necesario y lo será siempre, tu eres muy especial en nuestras vidas.- dijo Rin abrazándola fuerte.- te extrañe amiga.- le susurra para luego soltarla y dejar que alguien más la abrace.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos, eran muchas personas y cada una de ellas abrazo a Miku y le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla

Por último se acerco su madre.- bienvenida hija.- la abrazo por unos segundos.- te amo y eres mi más grande orgullo.- Miku no podía evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas con lo que le decía su madre, pero por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo esas lágrimas eran de felicidad pura.

La peli-aqua se separo de su madre para luego hablar.- de verdad quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar hoy aquí conmigo y por darme esta bella bienvenida, muchas gracias, los quiero muchísimo.- comenzó a hablar muy agradecida y emocionada. Ya que era su bienvenida sus amigos y familiares le trajeron muchos regalos incluyendo tazas, cuadernos y sobre todo peluches, ella adoraba los peluches, al cabo de unas horas las personas se fueron retirando y obviamente última de todos se fue su querida y mejor amiga Rin.- adiós Miku te veo mañana en el restaurante.- le guiña el ojo y se va, la peli-turquesa la saluda y cierra la puerta.

*al día siguiente*

^^Sonido de despertador^^

-Ash ya cállate.- una jovencita acababa de despertar algo molesta porque su sueño fue interrumpido por una maquina llamada despertador aunque para ella se llamaba "molestador" solo serbia para molestar a las personas que están profundamente dormidas. Luego de quejarse se levanto resignada ya que una vez que se despierta no puede volver a dormirse y se dispuso a desayunar y vestirse para luego irse.

-Hola Miku buenos días ¿Cómo te trata la mañana?.- pregunto una rubia petisa que se encontraba parada en la puerta de él restaurante.- bien, con mucho sueño.- responde Miku media zombi, Rin suelta una risa.- vamos no puede ser tan malo, ven tomate un buen café, eso te hará bien.- responde dicha rubia con tono animador.

Miku sin chistar obedece a su amiga, valla nuestra joven peli-aqua es muy dócil cuando está dormida no reprocha nada.- mira Miku la primera clienta.- le llama la atención Rin a su amiga haciéndola mirar hacia la puerta, la peli-aqua levanta la mirada y no puede evitar sorprenderse.- L-Luka ¿Qué haces aquí?.- fue lo único que le salió a la peli-aqua de sus labios carnosos.- ¿Qué acaso no puede venir una oficial a desayunar aquí?.- respondió divertida Luka.- claro que sí, es solo que me sorprendí.- la menor intenta arreglar la expresión anterior que tubo.- bien en ese caso, quiero un cortado y dos tostados de jamón y queso por favor.- Miku enseguida corre a prepararle el pedido a la dama.

Al cabo de unos minutos la oficial termina su desayuno, la mira a Miku y le hace una seña de que se acercara pronto, la aludida obedece.- ¿Quieres la cuenta?.

-Sí, pero a demás quisiera hablar contigo en privado ¿Se puede?.- pregunto la peli-rosa tiernamente.

-Claro que si, solo dame unos segundos que llevo estas cositas para allá y le aviso a Rin.

-De acuerdo, no hay apuro.

Sin más que responder Miku llevo la taza y el plato a lavar y le pregunto a Rin como lo había dicho anteriormente. Rin dijo que sí sin problema alguno e inmediatamente ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la parte trasera del restaurante.

-Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá.- dijo Miku una vez en aquel lugar.

-Mejor.- respondió Luka con un tono algo… Pícaro que la menor no tardo en descifrar.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?.- pregunto curiosa la menor ignorando aquel tono de la peli-rosa.

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde empiezo?.- decía para sí misma la mayor.- por donde quieras.- le responde la menor.

-Bien en ese caso…- Luka tomo a Miku de la cintura la apoyo contra la pared trasera del restaurante, y la miro fijamente a los ojos, la menor sentía como esos hermosos ojos zafiros la estaban hipnotizando poco a poco, varios segundos la mayor sostuvo su mirada no podía creer la belleza de aquella niña, sus ojos, sus rasgos, sus mejillas que pronto tomaban un rojizo intenso, su cara… Su todo, ella era perfecta… Luka ya no aguanto más, tomo la mandíbula de la menor haciendo que suelte su labio, sí, sin darse cuenta Miku estaba mordiendo su labio era algo muy habitual que hacia seguido… Luego de observar unos últimos segundos esos ojos aqua marinos tan profundos como el océano, la mayor se dispuso a besarla… Primero comenzó lentamente posando sus labios en los de la menor, y luego comenzó a darle ritmo jugando tiernamente mientras la besaba, ambas abrieron la boca y al instante comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas de forma sensual, tanto una como la otra se empezaba a sonrojar cada vez más, sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí, y en sus cuerpos recorría un sudor extraño y a la vez apasionado…Así continuaron durante segundos, o minutos ¿Quién sabe?... Luego de que se separaron Luka noto que Miku estaba rara, como si estuviera shockeada…

-Miku… ¿Estás bien?.- Luka se estaba asustando, la menor estaba muy pálida, su cuerpo estaba tibio y sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas y muy cálidas.- oye! Si te molesto dímelo no lo volveré a hacer, pero no te quedes callada.- la peli-rosa se estaba alterando acaso… ¿Cometió un error? No lo sabía, pero la expresión de Miku se interpretaba de manera tal que la hacía creer que cometió el peor error de su vida.

La menor levanta su mano derecha hasta su rostro, y acaricia sus labios mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio menor...- Luka eso que hiciste fue…

**Y hasta aquí el final de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y ahora a responder reviews! ñ.ñ**

_**Marianasl**__**: **__**La verdad me fascina la idea de que te haya parecido bueno, y me encanta que me des tu opinión de verdad muchas gracias y bueno aquí te deje el segundo capítulo para que lo disfrutes ñ.ñ**_

_**Trynni Lee**__**:**__** De verdad muchísimas gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo para ayudarme con mis errores de verdad lo agradezco mucho. En el tema de los diálogos soy algo bruta pero con tus ayuditas voy mejorando, en fin… A veces los escribo juntos porque me gusta el hecho de cómo queda, pero también tomo tu consejo y hay varios que escribí de la manera más fácil como tú le dices, gracias por aconsejarme es genial *u***_

_**Y para todos los demás lectores/ras que me siguen les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias! ñ.ñ nos leemos en el próximo capítulo byeeeeee *O***_


	3. El crimen!

_**Hola sensualotes lectores/ras mios/as aquí el capítulo 3 espero que les guste...**_

_**Aclaración: Voy a utilizar algunas veces la palabra tomodachi; para los que no lo saben su significado es "amigo/a" en fin eso es todo... prosigan.**_

_**El crimen!**_

-Eso fue tan...

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, Miku es interrumpida por Rin que entra inesperadamente.

-Oye Miku te necesito ya comenzaron a llegar personas y no puedo sola, Gumi hoy no vino porque salió con Lili por favor ayúdame.

-Claro Rin, lo lamento Luka debo irme-. La menor se despide de la peli-rosa y va detrás de su rubia amiga, Luka va detrás de ellas, se despide y sale por la puerta delantera del restaurante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Luka pov*

Mierda ¿Por qué tubo qué aparecer Rin en ese momento? Ahora jamás sabré si le gusto, tal vez… No le haya gustado… Bien hecho idiota ahora la chica no querrá verte más… No, no puede quedar así, necesito verla pronto, tengo que saber lo que se le cruzo por la mente en ese momento, no me daré por vencida hasta no saberlo…

*fin de Luka pov*

Allí por las calles solitarias en aquella ciudad de Tokio se encontraba caminando una joven de cabellera rosada, piel algo bronceada, ojos zafiros y profundos como el mar, y una mirada pensante y atrapada en quien sabe que…

_**¨como quisiera estar con ella ahora, la necesito tanto… Me enamore tanto de ella aquella vez cuando la vi, se veía tan indefensa, le faltaba tanto amor, y ahora… Se convirtió en una joven hecha y derecha, con responsabilidades, con independencia… Pero sé que en el fondo sigue siendo aquella niña indefensa y temerosa de la humanidad… Me dan tantas ganas de abrazarla y cuidarla por siempre, cada vez que sonríe el sol se asoma para ver esa cálida sonrisa, cada vez que se enoja da tanta ternura que nadie puede ser capaz de poseerla, solo ella…¨ **_Estos eran los pensamientos profundos de la peli-rosa mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina policial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Valla que vino gente hoy ¿No Miku?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, eso creo-. Respondió la chica pensante.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto algo rara-. Decía preocupada Rin

-Um… Nada es solo que estoy distraída-. Respondía Miku mientras pensaba _**¨Rin me conoce demasiado y se dará cuenta de que algo me sucede, pero ahora estamos en el restaurante no puedo decírselo, espero poder contárselo luego¨.**_

_**-**_Vamos Miku, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dímelo

-Etto… Está bien pero te lo diré cuando termine de trabajar ¿Sí?

-Ok es un trato-. Dijo en tono amenazante la rubia a lo que Miku solo asintió.

*varías horas más tarde*

-Miku-chan ya se han ido casi todas las personas y falta muy poco para cerrar ¿Me puedes contar?-. Rin ponía cara de perrito mojado, sabía que nadie se le resistía y mucho menos su mejor amiga.

-Ash como eres Rin-. Decía Miku reboleando los ojos.

-Wiii-. Festejaba la aludida.

-Bien verás es que hoy temprano cuando vino Luka-. La peli-aqua comenzó a hablar tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.- bueno um… Ella y yo estábamos allí y de pronto Luka-chan… Etto…- Miku es interrumpida por Rin.- vamos Miku-chan ve al grano! Quiero saber!-. Decía alterada la rubia e impaciente ya que esperar no era lo de ella.- de acuerdo no me apures! Sabes que me pongo nerviosa! Mou-. La peli-aqua refutaba y hacia un tierno puchero que hacía sentir culpable a quien la mirara.- está bien lo lamento, continua Miku-chan.- se disculpaba la rubia dejándole la palabra a su tomodachi.

-Ok um… Bueno te decía que… Ella me puso contra la pared y…- Rin escuchaba atentamente.- ella me… Me beso.- al terminar esa pequeña oración la peli-turquesa comenzó a ponerse completamente roja y sus mejillas parecían dos tomates.

Rin abrió los ojos como dos platos.- Y ¿Te gusto?-. Preguntó curiosa la rubia.- ese es el problema Rin-chan… Me e-encanto-. Contesto la peli-turquesa a lo que Rin respondió.- Aww mi niña está creciendo, cuéntamelo todo, ¿Ella te dijo algo? ¿Te propuso algo?-. Seguía con su curiosidad la rubia.

-Pues sí, ella me pregunto si me había gustado

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando justo llegaste tú y no pude hacerlo

Rin guardo silencio.- rayos lo lamento Miku-chan ahora ella no sabrá sí te gusto-. Decía Rin apenada.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan, en cuanto la vea se lo diré-. Miku intentaba evitar que su tomodachi se sintierá culpable.- además, soy muy tímida y hubiera tardado mucho en decírselo, así que en cuanto la vea le diré que me encanto-. Esto último hizo que la rubia sonriera notoriamente.

-Miku-chan, es hora de cerrar ya se han ido todos los clientes-. habla la rubia mientras repasa las mesas.

-De acuerdo-. La peli-aqua sonríe.

Ambas recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron a fuera para luego cerrar, se despidieron una vez que el lugar estuvo cerrado y partieron a su casa.

¡Briiip! ¡Briiip!

Miku siente que su celular vibra.- oh una llamada de un número desconocido, que raro-. murmura por lo bajo mientras corta la llamada.

¡Briiip! ¡Briiip!

-Rayos ¿Otra vez?, ash que insistente-. atiende un tanto molesta.- ¿Diga?

*llamada telefónica*

_**-Hola Miku ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás ocupada?.**_

-Hola, um... Sí, estoy bien... Disculpa etto... ¿Tú eres...?.

_**-Oh que torpeza la mía, lo lamento soy Luka.**_

-L-Luka-chan ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?.

_**-Pues, soy oficial consigo lo que deseo, por cierto... Sí te molesta no te llamare.**_

-Oh no, nada de eso, es solo que me sorprendiste.

_**-Bien en ese caso supongo que es bueno, en fin um... Quiero hablar contigo, ¿Te molestaría que nos veamos ahora en mi apartamento?.**_

-Eso estaría bien pero... No se dónde vives Luka-chan.

_**-Ah por eso no te preocupes, dime dónde estás y te iré a buscar.**_

-Bien, estoy en el parque, el que está a unas cuadras del restaurante... ¿Te ubicas?.

_**-Sí claro, enseguida estoy allí, adiós.**_

-Adiós.

*fin de la llamada*

*Miku pov*

¿De qué querrá habalar Luka-chan conmigo? ¿Acaso descubrió algo importante sobre el caso de mi padre? Aunque tal vez... Quiere hablar conmigo sobre lo de hoy, de cualquier forma está bien, verla me ilumina el alma...

*fin de pov*

La joven peli-aqua, tomó asiento en un banquito de quel parque para esperar a Luka. Minutos más tarde llegó.

-Hola Miku-chan lamento la espera, ¿Vamos?-. pregunto la joven peli-rosa, se notaba cansada y su frente sudaba.

-No hay problema, vamos-. Miku respondió con una sonrisa amigable, ambas subieron al auto de Luka ( un new beattle rosado ) y se marcharon.

Camino al departamento de la oficial ambas jovenes tenían unas pequeñas charlas triviales.

-Y... ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo hoy Luka-chan?-. abrió la conversación la menor, cosa que era raro ya que era extremadamente tímida.

-No, no mucho, solo unos pocos acertijos que resolver es todo, y a ti ¿Qué tal te fue?-. la mayor contesta sin nervio alguno.

-Pues bien, vino muchísima gente, cosa que es muy bueno-. respondió Miku con una alegre sonrisa.

-Bien, ya llegamos-. dicho esto la mayor se baja rapidamente, recorre al rededor del auto y le abre la puerta a Miku sutilmente.

-G-gracias-. la menor se sonroja ante tal amabilidad.

-De nada señorita, no hay porque-. le dice con una sonrisa la peli-rosa.

Una vez abajo del automovil Luka mete la llave en su apartamento y se disponen a entrar, obviamente la oficial le da el paso primero a la joven cocinera.

Miku mira asombrada, el departamento de Luka era hermoso, tenia 2 habitaciones, un baño, la cocina y el comedor juntos, y un living pequeño pero bastante acojedor, se podría decir que ese depto era el sueño de toda soltera.

-Toma asiento por favor, iré a buscar algo para beber, ¿Qué quieres tomar?-. pregunta con amabilidad la oficial.

-Um... Un poco de agua por favor, gracias-. responde tímida la menor.

-Bien-. Luka se dirige al comedor y de la heladera trae agua fresca para su visita, agarra dos vasos y se dirige al living.

-Ok, aquí estamos-. apoya los vasos en la mesita ratona, y los sirve lentamente.

-Luka-chan um... ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-. pregunta la menor mientras bébe un poco de agua.

-Oh um... Verás Miku-chan... ¿Recuerdas lo qué sucedió hoy?-. la mayor toma asiento al lado de la menor, haciendo que está se sonrojara un poco.- Sí Luka-chan, lo recuerdo-. la menor estaba anciosa por saber que era lo que Luka quería decirle, pero intentaba ocultar la anciedad con un poco de seriedad.

-Bueno... En realidad cuando te dije que quería decirte algo hoy temprano, la verdad era algo sobre tu padre pero... Mis impulsos me traicionaron-. hablaba apenada la mayor, la menor solo escuchaba atenta.- tú me gustaste desde aquella vez, cuando solo eras una niña indefenza... Siempre admire tu valentía, por suerte gracias a la tragedia de aquella noche pude volverte a ver, se que se supone que un oficial encuentra lo que desea, pero, es muy dificil encontrar una persona en un millon-. Luka ríe divertida.- en fin... El punto es que... Ese beso represento todo lo que yo siento por ti Miku-chan... Y quería saber si tu... O mejor dicho si a ti... Te... ¿Gusto?-. la meyor se sonroja completamente y baja la mirada hasta el suelo nerviosa.

-Luka ese beso para mi fue...

*radio*

_**-Por favor todos los oficiales reportensen de inmediato en el centro comercial de la ciudad, repito, todos los oficiales reportensen de inmediato en el centro comercial de la ciudad, se requieren refuerzos ahora!**_

_**¨Rayos no puede ser, ¿Por qué justo ahora?¨ **_Luka pensaba para sus adentros...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Acaso era karma? No lo se, pero esta peli-rosa sí que tenía mala suerte..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto Luka siente una cálida mano posarse en su brazo...

-M-Miku-chan ¿Qué sucede?-. pregunta con voz temblorosa, sentir la cálidez de las manos de Miku era maravilloso para ella.

-Luka-chan yo... Quisiera... Ir contigo esta noche a ese crimen-. La menor estaba con muchas ganas de acompañar a Luka.

-Claro qué sí Miku-chan-. la mayor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bien, entonces, vamonos-. ambas salierón rapidamente con paso decidido...

¿Podran resolver este crimen juntas? ¿O acaso una de ellas saldra lastimada?... Nadie lo sabe...

_**Bien mis sensuales lectores/as hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que esta historia les atraiga las ancias de leer :3**_

_**Pd: no me maten DX**_

_**Ahora a responder reviews :D**_

_**Marianasl: **__Muchísimas gracias por esas maravillosas críticas constructivas, pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia se que soy un desastre u.u pero con personas como tú mejoraré pronto ñ.ñ, y por cierto gracias por la buena onda y los incentivos que me das para seguir el fic, en fin, eres genial :D_

_**Y como siempre para todos/as los que leen mis historias muchas gracias y buenas noches... byeeeeeee OuO**_


	4. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

_**Hola mis sensuales lectores/as espero que estén de maravillas porque aquí les traigo el capítulo número 4 :3 es solo para ustedes, disfrútenlo ;)…**_

_**¿Qué hace ella aquí?**_

-Luka mira debe de ser allí-. Miku señala un almacén que estaba siendo asaltado aparentemente.

-Bien hecho Miku ven, vamos con cuidado-. Ambas se bajan del automóvil y caminan despacio hacia la entrada.- a la cuenta de tres entramos. Uno… Dos… Tres… ¡Ahora!.

Con la señal de Luka ambas entran rodando por el suelo, Luka tiene su arma apuntada al criminal-. Pon tus manos detrás de la nuca y gira lentamente-. El agresor hace lo mandado por la oficial y mientras gira lentamente, la peli-rosa se acerca para revisarlo-. Como lo sospeche-. Luka tuerce la sonrisa de forma sarcástica-. Toma Miku guarda esto-. A la vez le lanza a la menor una pequeña bolsita, que contenía cocaína, la menor asiente y guarda el contenido.

La mayor, esposa al criminal y lo saca hacia afuera para meterlo en la patrulla, donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Felicidades oficial Megurine, usted sin duda es grandiosa-. Los oficiales de apoyo, felicitan a Luka por su valentía y su buen trabajo.

-Gracias chicos-. La mayor desvía su mirada hacia la menor.- vamos Miku, aquí ya hemos terminado.

Mientras estas jóvenes se encontraban caminando se escucha un grito.- oficial Megurine ¡AYUDA!...

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

-Pero que…- Luka se da la vuelta bruscamente.

Miku abre los ojos como platos.- Luka allí, el criminal escapa-. Con la advertencia de Miku, la oficial corre rápidamente detrás del delincuente.- Miku por favor toma mi móvil del auto y llama una ambulancia-. La menor hace lo mandado mientras la oficial va detrás del criminal.

-Pagarás por eso desgraciado-. El criminal mira hacia atrás y ve que una furiosa oficial peli-rosa va detrás de él.

-Ven aquí cobarde, ¡NO ESCAPARÁS!-. Con este último grito, Luka se acerca al agresor y se tira encima de él haciendo que caiga contra el suelo.- ahora sí te tengo-. Murmura victoriosa.

El criminal intenta zafarse de la oficial pero no pude, es muy fuerte, en un instante de desesperación, este saca una navaja de su calcetín y hiere a Luka.

-¡Auch!, pagarás por eso imbécil-. Luka como puede, logra tomar fuertemente al agresor y le coloca las esposas.- ahora sí que no podrás hacer nada-. Saca su garrote y le golpea las piernas, baya estaba muy enojada.

La peli-rosa lleva consigo al criminal pero está perdiendo mucha sangre, el maldito la hirió en el pecho.

Miku preocupada estaba sentada en la vereda del almacén, a lo lejos, logra ver una silueta oscura acercarse, _**¨esa debe ser Luka-chan¨ **_piensa mientras corre hacia allí.

-Luka-chan estás… Herida-. Murmura con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña de ojitos aqua-marinos.

-Tranquila Miku-chan todo estará bien-. La mayor le sonríe un poco adolorida.- por cierto Miku-chan, ¿Hay refuerzos allí?-. la menor asiente.

Cuando ya estaban en el almacén, los oficiales de refuerzos toman al criminal y se lo llevan, mientras tanto piden una ambulancia para Luka.

-Luka-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunta preocupada la menor dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-S-sí Miku-chan… N-no te preo…- junto antes de terminar Luka se desvanece en el suelo.

-Luka-chan ¡LUKA-CHAN!... ¡LUKA-CHAN!-. La menor nota que está no despierta y rompe a llorar.- Luka-chan por favor… Despierta.

Segundos más tarde llega la ambulancia y enseguida se acercan los paramédicos.- por favor ayúdenla, ella está herida… Quiero que este bien-. Miku estaba destruida, le dolía muchísimo ver a Luka en ese estado, solo quería que ella esté bien.

-Tranquila nosotros la cuidaremos, si quieres puedes venir-. Los paramédicos subieron a Luka en una camilla, y la metieron en la ambulancia, Miku subió detrás.

Mientras le hacían la rehabilitación a Luka, la peli-aqua le tomaba fuerte la mano mientras pensaba… _**¨vamos Luka-chan se fuerte, resiste, todo estará bien, lo prometo…¨ **_

*minutos más tarde*

-Despejen la sala necesitamos electroshocks, llamen a emergencias y díganle que tenemos a una paciente mal herida-. Una vez que entraron al hospital se llevaron a Luka a emergencias.

Miku se topa con una enfermera.- ¿Puedo ir con ella?-. Le pregunta en tono tierno.- lo lamento señorita pero los doctores necesitan espacio, no puede interrumpir nadie, pero puedes esperar allí-. La enfermera le responde de la mejor manera, y le señala la sala de espera, que se encuentra junto a la sala de emergencias. La menor va con paso lento y se sienta en aquella sala, solo le queda esperar…

*varias horas más tarde*

Miku se encontraba dormida, ya que estaba cansada pero no se iría, sabiendo que su peli-rosa estaba en estado crítico.

-Señorita por favor despierte.

Una voz femenina y con tono melódico despierta a la joven.- sí dígame ¿Luka-chan está mejor? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Ella estará bien?-. Miku aún seguía muy preocupada.

La enfermera sonríe divertida, tantas preguntas de la menor le causaron cierta gracia y ternura.- ¿Quieres verla?

Miku feliz responde.- claro qué sí-. Esa pregunta le devolvió el alma a su cuerpo.

-Bien, pero aún está dormida, por favor no la despiertes, ella necesita descansar, ¿De acuerdo?-. La menor solo asiente feliz y la enfermera, la acompaña hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Luka.

La peli-aqua se acerca lentamente, y se sienta del lado derecho de la camilla.

-Quisiera saber que fue lo que paso con ese criminal Luka-chan…- la menor susurraba en tono triste cosas que solo entendería esa oficial… Tomo fuerte la mano de la mayor mientras hablaba con ella…- verás Luka-chan ese beso que me diste aquella mañana detrás del restaurante, a mi me gusto mucho, es curioso y a la vez gracioso porque, cada vez que intentaba decirte lo mucho que me gusto, pasaban cosas que lo impedían, y seguramente tu estarías muy curiosa intentándolo saber-. La menor sonreía tiernamente y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le hablaba a Luka.

-Tal vez tú no puedas escucharme, o tal vez sí… Espero que sí, en fin, el punto es que… Desde que comencé a compartir tiempo contigo, dentro de mí se lleno un vacio inmenso, ese vacío ya no existe, y es gracias a ti… Eres muy importante para mí, y si a ti te pasa algo, yo voy a estar muy mal Luka-chan… Necesito que seas fuerte, y que resistas, yo estaré aquí para cuando despiertes…- esas fueron las últimas palabras de la menor, le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la peli-rosa, y luego tomo un pequeño sillón que estaba de su lado, lo acerco, y mientras aún le sostenía la mano, la observaba detenidamente.

Pasaban los segundos y los minutos, y Miku aún continuaba mirándola a la peli-rosa, pero de un momento a otro viene alguien inesperadamente…

-Luka-chan… ¿Qué te sucedió?.- Miku escucho una voz muy cerca, cuando volteó a la puerta vio una silueta femenina parada allí… _**¨¿Quién es ella?¨**_ pensó mientras la observaba con curiosidad y… ¿Celos?... Sí, la peli-aqua estaba celosa… No tenía ni idea de quien fuera esa chica, pero ya le disgustaba verla allí… Quizás suene egoísta, pero Miku quería ser la única que estuviera allí cuando Luka despertará…

-Disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto disgustada la menor.

-Yo soy… Meiko Haigo, la actual pareja de Luka, ¿Y tú quién eres?.- pregunto la aludida de forma sería.

Miku al oír eso se quedo impactada… _**¨¿Cómo puede ser la actual pareja de Luka-chan?, ella me beso, no puede tener novia, eso no puede ser cierto, yo quiero a Luka-chan para mi, ¿Por qué apareció está chica ahora?... Luka jamás menciono a una tal Meiko Haigo¨**_ la menor estaba muy confundida y no comprendía nada, solo se dispuso a guardar silencio, pero aún se quedaba allí, y ni siquiera le soltó la mano a Luka.

-Oye! Te pregunte quien eras.- la joven castaña se notaba enfadada.

Miku tomo aire y le respondió con seguridad-. Soy Miku… Miku Hatsune.- algo dentro le quemaba, sentía muchísimos celos, tantos que sentía que en algún momento, explotaría.

-¿Y qué relación tienes con Luka?.

-Yo soy…-

-M-Miku…- la peli-aqua es interrumpida por la voz suave de Luka que acababa de despertar.

-Luka-chan despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Miku feliz le toma fuerte la mano.

-Bien.- responde Luka, está voltea hacia la puerta y ve a una joven castaña-. Meiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- la peli-rosa termino de despertarse bruscamente en cuanto la vio a esa tal Meiko.

_**Biiiieeen hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy mis queridísimos lectores/as, ¿Les gusto?... *Sonido de grillo* cof cof al menos finjan cof cof nwn en fin los quiero mucho…**_

**Reviews:**

**Marianasl****:** Ya no me quedan más palabras para agradecer toda la ayuda que me has estado dando desde que comencé está historia, me pone más que feliz que tomes un poco de tu tiempo para ayudarme, tus comentarios constructivos son geniales y me da gusto tenerte como lectora ñ.ñ ¡Eres lo más!. Lamentablemente en este cap. Luka salió lastimada pero al parecer está bien jep n.n gracias por todo y sigue así.

**FanRubius****: **Gracias por esas palabras que me incentivan mucho ñ.ñ a decir verdad no puedo creer que tu estés leyendo mis historias, eres una de las más grandes escritoras de fanfiction y es muy WOOOW que leas mi historia y que te guste *u* gracias de verdad tu comentario fue muy bueno para mí, y me alegra que notes mi progreso ñ.ñ tus historias me fascinan, en fin ¡Nunca dejes de escribir!

_**Pd: Últimamente con esto de la escuela se me complica mucho ponerme a escribir, así que intentare subir un capítulo o dos por fin de semana, eso es todo, los quiero byeeeeeee.**_


	5. Noche inesperada

**Holaaaa aquí está el capitulo tan esperado por mis lectores/as espero que me sepan perdonar, aquellos que leyeron el one-shot que subí ya saben los motivos por los cuales no pude subir este capítulo, pero para los que no lo saben estuve con muchos deberes y con problemas de salud pero ya estoy mejoooor ñ.ñ en fin… Disfruten el capítulo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Noche inesperada…**_

-¿Cómo qué, qué hago aquí?, soy tu novia Luka y estas en el hospital, es obvio que me preocupare… Ash que insensible eres.- Meiko reprocha haciéndose la víctima poniendo su mano en su frente, demostrando desilusión.

Miku mira con desprecio a esa castaña pero no dice nada para no incomodar a Luka, además no quería demostrar sus celos…

-Meiko yo rompí contigo hace un mes, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?.

-Luka, querida, solo nos tomamos un tiempo, o acaso ¿Tu no lo recuerdas?- Meiko sigue con su descares.

La peli-rosada solo mira con desprecio a esa castaña que la estaba incomodando, no solo por el hecho de que fingía no saber que termino con Luka, sino que también porque Miku estaba allí y ella quería lograr algo con esa pequeña de ojitos profundos.

-Meiko hablare contigo de esto más tarde, por favor retírate o si no..

-O si no ¿Qué?- interrumpe la castaña.

-O si no, llamare a seguridad- la mayor mira entrecerrando la mirada de manera desafiante.

-Ash… Como quieras, adiós.

-Adiós.

-Miku sin decir una palabra estaba allí en un rincón callada. Luka al notarla allí le extiende la mano- Miku ven, acércate.

-L-Luka yo… No debí estar aquí, lo lamento no quise escuchar esas cosas- la menor se tapa su rostro con su largo flequillo ocultando su ruborizadas mejillas.

-Tranquila, no te pongas así por ella, solo es una maldita estreñida que no entiende un "No" como respuesta…

-¿Cómo Luka-chan? No entiendo- la menor queda confusa.

-Verás mm… Meiko es de ese tipo de personas que no sabe discernir lo que le pasa, es decir, solo piensa y cree lo que se le da la gana- responde molesta la Megurine.

-Oh ya veo… Etto… Luka-chan…

-Si Miku dime…

-Pues am… ¿Tú oíste todo lo que yo te decía mientras dormías?- la peli-aqua se cubre el rostro.

-Mmm… Sí, lo oí- dicho esto la menor se pone tan roja como la sangre fresca- seguramente ahora te estarás preguntando si oí lo del beso, y la verdad es que sí, lo oí, y me alegra muchísimo porque a decir verdad el simple hecho de que no te habría gustado me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, aunque bueno, soy detective y lo que quiero saber lo averiguo a fondo- a esto último lo dice en tono alentador y guiñando su ojo.

La menor no pudo evitar ponerse aun más roja con lo que acababa de oír.

-Em… Etto… L-Luka-chan ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?-

-Pues, espero que pronto Miku, aun tengo, mejor dicho, me surge hacerte muchas preguntas.

Como era de esperarse a nuestra curiosa peli-aqua no le gusta que le dejen las cosas a media.

-¿Y cuáles son esas preguntas Luka-chan?

-Ap… En cuanto me den de alta te las hare, mientras tanto esperarás.

-Mouu vamos Luka-chan dímelas, estamos solas y nadie nos escuchara- Oh, oh al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente de un rojo muy intenso porque se dio cuenta de que esa frase tenia doble sentido.

Luka no tardo en encontrar el doble sentido y tal como la menor, ella también se sonrojo, no tanto por lo que había dicho, sino por las cosas pervertidas que pasaban por su mente.

-Um… Etto… Miku-chan tendrás que esperar.

-De acuerdo- resignada la menor decide esperar.

-Bien señoritas la hora de visitas a acabado- una enfermera entra en la habitación.

-Mou, de acuerdo, adiós Luka-chan, avísame cuando te den de alta- La menor saluda a la peli-rosa y esta corresponde el saludo, ambas se dan un beso en la mejilla y la menor se retira.

*Miku pov*

Vaya que tonta soy, siempre diciendo cosas con doble sentido, ¿Lo habrá notado Luka-chan? Ne no lo creo, en fin espero que le den de alta pronto, ¿Qué será lo que me querrá preguntar? ¿Acaso será sobre mi padre? ¿O tal vez me pedirá ser su novia? No, lo dudo… Ash tonta Miku ya ¡cállate! Deja de soñar, eso está lejos de tu alcance.

*fin de pov*

La menor al salir del hospital se dispuso a encaminar hacia su hogar, otra no le quedaba. Una vez en dicho lugar, cuando entra se encuentra con Rin.

-Hey Miku al fin llegas, llevo horas esperándote- Miki la mira con cara amenazante a Rin- Bien de acuerdo, llegue hace unos minutos- responde la rubia resignada- en fin quiero proponerte algo que te encantara- alegremente sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Bien dime que es Rin.

-Pues, ¿Recuerdas la corporación Crypton?- Miku solo asiente con curiosidad.- bien pues, contacte al jefe de esa empresa y adivina qué…-

-Mm… ¿Qué?

-Yo tu mejor amiga Rin kagamine te anote para que participes en ese concurso y así todo el mundo oirá lo bello que cantas- a esto la rubia lo decía con cara de felicidad expresada a tal punto que su sonrisa rosaba sus orejas.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- exaltada por lo que acaba de oír la peli-aqua abre sus ojos a más no poder.

-Pues lo que oíste Miku-chan, se que te gusta cantar y que escribías canciones así que quise hacer una buena obra y te anote en ese concurso, vamos se que ganaras.

-Escribía Rin, tiempo pasado, además fue hace más de un año, con el trabajo y demás ya no tengo tiempo para escribir, y también deje de cantar- Miku frunce el seño molesta.

-Pero Miku-chan yo se que te encanta cantar, vamos, ¿Dónde está esa pequeña niña a la que le gustaba cantar y escribir canciones encerrada en su habitación?- Rin sigue insistente.

-Creció- a esto la peli-aqua lo dijo molesta y se dispuso a subir escaleras para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Rin apenada por lo sucedido solo se quedo en total y completo silencio y se sentó en el sofá para pensar en que era lo que había hecho mal.

_**¨tonta Miku jamás aprecia nada de lo que hago por ella, ¿Por qué se puso tan así? Ash… Yo solo quería que cumpliera su sueño de ser reconocida mundialmente… Mejor iré a hablar con ella¨**_

Luego de haber pensado un momento Rin se dirige hacia la habitación de Miku.

-Miku-chan soy Rin por favor ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar contigo- la rubia guarda silencio esperando una respuesta, al cabo de unos segundos esta empieza a escuchar unos sollozos que provenían del interior de la puerta.

-Miku-chan ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué oigo que sollozas? Hatsune Miku si no abres la puerta en este instante te juro que la tirare abajo- la menor se estaba enfureciendo sabía que su amiga no estaba bien pero le molestaba que no se deje ayudar siendo que ella es su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo tu lo pediste… 1… 2… 3… y aquí voy- justo dos segundos antes de que Rin intentara empujar la puerta Miku abrió y su querida amiga termino de boca al suelo.

-Miku-chan ¿Por qué no avisaste que abrirías?- Con los ojos llorosos la rubia le reprocha a su amiga.

-Oye contéstame, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?.

-Rin yo… Yo…- Miku no podía continuar su oración y cayó de rodillas ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amiga para luego echarse a llorar sin parar.

-Oh Miku-chan, tranquila, todo estará bien preciosa, no estés así- acariciando su pelo suavemente la rubia contiene a Miku.

Luego de varios minutos de llanto y contención Miku logra calmarse un poco para poder hablar…

-Rin-chan me siento mal, yo desde pequeña sueño con poder cantar y que me conozcan mundialmente, pero… Papá me prometió que el haría todo lo posible para que cantara y también prometió que estaría en la primera fila cuando de mi primer recital, pero el… el…- antes de poder terminar la peli-aqua nuevamente rompe a llorar.

-Ay Miku-chan ahora comprendo porque reaccionaste así cuando te dije eso, pero tranquila, mira, tu papá en algún lugar allí en el cielo te está observando y el estaría muy triste si sabe que su pequeña esta mal y no puede cumplir su sueño, mira Miku-chan el tal vez se fue físicamente pero su espíritu esta aquí, e incluso el estará siempre en tu corazón, se que te duele no poder volver a verlo, pero te prometo que el estará acompañándote siempre, incluso si decides cantar el estará allí en la primera fila observándote y aplaudiéndote, solo que no lo veras, pero lo podrás sentir- al finalizar estas palabras tan conmovedoras de parte de Rin, Miku se siente mucho mejor y mientras seca sus lagrimas le dice a Rin

-Gracias Rin… La verdad es que para ser muy pequeña sí que sabes cómo hablar de vez en cuando- mientras dice esto sonríe tiernamente.

-Eres una desgraciada Miku-chan y por eso te ganaste una furia de cosquillas muajajaja- ríe malvadamente Rin mientras ataca a su amiga con cosquillas.

-No Rin, p-para… P-por favor p-perdóname- tratando de hablar Miku le ruega que se detenga, pero esta no lo hacía. De pronto entra la madre de Miku inesperadamente.

-Niñas ya está la merienda por favor bajen, no quiero que sus panzas estén vacías.

Rin se detiene y le dice a Miku.- te salvo tu madre pero para la próxima no te salvaras- la peli-aqua ríe divertida y ambas bajan a merendar.

-Oye Miku ¿Estás de ánimos para ir a pasear?

-Claro Rin, ¿Qué te traes?- pregunta Miku curiosa.

-Nada, solo quiero mostrarte algo ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece genial

Mientras continuaban charlando trivialmente, al acabar la merienda ambas se abrigan y se disponen a salir.

-Oye Rin, ¿Hacia dónde vamos? No conozco esta parte.

-Tranquila, no seas impaciente, confía en mí, te encantará.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos las jóvenes se detienen en un apartamento que Miku ya conocía.

-Rin ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Tú sabes quién vive aquí?

-Claro que lo se tontita, por eso te traje.

-Estás demente no toques ese ti..-justo antes de terminar Rin toca el timbre del apartamento

Miku alarmada toma a su amiga del brazo intentando llevársela.

-Hey hola Rin al fin llegan las estaba esperando.

Miku se da la vuelta bruscamente.- ¿Qué Luka-chan tu ya sabias que vendríamos?.

-Claro Miku, yo le dije a Rin que te trajera, necesito hablar contigo- dicho esto la peli-rosa le lanza una mirada a la rubia, y esta enseguida capta lo que le quiso decir, así que sin más, se despide y se marcha.

-Espera Rin, mi madre se enojara.

-Tranquila Miku, yo le mandare un mensaje y le diré que te quedarás en mi casa- Rin le guiña el ojo y se marcha tranquilamente.

Miku sin palabras se queda muda, no podía creer que ya tenían todo planeado, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es en como hicieron ellas para comunicarse, en fin, creo que debería preguntárselo a Luka… Espera… ahora que cae en cuenta… Ella se tendrá que quedar a dormir con su querida Luka, pero… ¿En dónde dormirá? ¿Acaso tiene otra cama a parte? ¿O tendrá que dormir con ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Biiiieeen hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, vaya que interesante, ¿Miku dormirá con Luka? Nadie lo sabe, solo abra que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo… **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho a pesar de que tarde tanto tiempo al fin lo escribí, probablemente en el próximo haya lemmon, no lo sé, depende los reviews que tenga muajajaja :3 **

**En fin los quiero mucho y espero que aun sigan con ganas de leer esta historia ñ.ñ**

_**Reviews:**_

**Marianasl****: **Jep si ese ladrón se desubico pero bueno Luka ya está mejor, y me alegro que te haya gustado, perdón por tardar en actualizar tuve problemas T.T en fin, aquí está tu capitulo ñ.ñ

**FanRubius****: **bueno primero que nada, para mi eres la mayor escritora porque tienes una manera bastante particular para contar tus historias y eso me fascina, segundo qué bueno que nunca dejaras de escribir, y tercero aquí está tu continuación espero que la disfrutes y que te guste ñ.ñ

**Y para todos/as mis lectores/as les dejo un beso muy grande y espero ver muchos reviews en ese capítulo! nah es broma, con que la lean me hacen muy feliz, y como siempre su escritora los deja con la intriga :3 soy bien pinche troll XD Miku se despide byeeeeeee **


	6. ¿Mi primera vez?

**Holaaa chicos ¿Cómo están? Lamento la graaaaaaaan espera para la actualización es que tuve problemas, nuevas metas, etc. En fin, pido perdón espero que este cap. les guste ñ.ñ **

**PD: tiene lemmon jiji ñ.ñ así que menores de 18 ya están advertidos ñwñ**

_**¿Mi primera vez?...**_

Luego de que Rin se marcha Luka toma las llaves y cierra la puerta, se sienta en el sofá algo distante de Miku pero no tanto.

-Y bien Miku… Dime… ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

-Pues… amo cantar pero no lo considero un sueño.

-Bien ¿Hace cuanto trabajas en ese restaurant?

-Pues Rin me contrato cuando cumplí los 18-. Decía mientras jugaba con sus pulgares mirando hacia abajo.

-Bien… Oye Miku… Debo confesarte algo-. Luka se acerca más a Miku y levanta el mentón de la menor.- Desde que te conocí te sentí muy cercana a mí, como si te hubiera visto antes.

-¿Cómo así Luka-chan?-. Pregunta intrigada la menor.

-Pues no lo sé, es difícil de explicar, sentí una conexión que jamás había sentido con nadie, en fin ¿Quieres tomar algo?-. Luka cambia repentinamente de tema.

-Un café por favor-. Responde sonriente.

-Bien ¿Me quieres acompañar?-. Miku asiente positivamente.

Estando en la cocina Luka pone la pava y se encontraba batiendo el café de ambas.

-Miku por favor ¿Podrías batirlos por mí? Es que me surge ir al baño-. Miku asiente y Luka corre velozmente hacia el baño.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Luka sale del baño, se dirige despacio a la cocina y ahí la ve a la menor de espaldas, muy tentativa… Luka se acerca sigilosa, Miku apoya las tazas en la mesada y Luka aprovecha para agarrarla de espalda apoyándola fuerte contra la mesada. Al sentir el impacto Miku se queda inmóvil y siente cómo los labios de Luka rosan su oreja derecha.

-Miku… Eres muy hermosa… No puedo verte y fingir que no siento nada, siento una llama intensa que me quema por dentro cada vez más y más-. Dicho esto la mayor muerde el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Miku, la menor jadea.

-Luka-chan ¿Qué haces?-. La menor siente un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo al mismo instante que se le pone la piel de gallina.

-Miku yo… Te amo… Quiero hacerte mía, por favor déjame hacerlo… Déjame demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti desatándolo apasionadamente-. Dicho esto la mayor toma con fuerzas las caderas de la menor.

Luka sin soltar a Miku la empuja y la pone contra la pared mirándola fijamente a los ojos y notando esa inocencia de aquella niña luchando por resistirse y a la vez por dejarse llevar.

-Tranquila preciosa, si me lo permites seré lo más cuidadosa posible.

La menor traga saliva y asiente lentamente, luego de esto Luka muerde el cuello de Miku cuan perro rabioso y la sujeta de ambas manos chocándola contra la pared, usa su pierna derecha y la pasa entre medio de las piernas de Miku y comienza a hacer presión contra la parte intima de ésta, la menor jadea fuerte, la peli-rosada al oír ese bello sonido no se detiene al contrario lo hace más rápido.

-Mmmm… Miku… Tu voz suena tan dulce cuando jadeas que me dan más ganas de devorarte por completo.

Ahora la pone de cara a la pared haciendo que sus pechos se aplasten contra ésta y aprovechando la mayor usa su mano derecha para masajear los pechos de Miku y a la izquierda la usa para acariciar su parte íntima haciéndola jadear cada vez más. Luka no se aguanta las ganas y los jadeos de Miku encienden más su pasión, la mayor alza a la menor haciendo que se agarre de su cuello y de su cintura y la lleva hasta la cama para luego recostarla allí.

-Te hare mía preciosa-. Con una mirada lujuriosa Luka se abalanza encima de la menor, le separa las piernas y seguido de esto se mete entre ellas para hacer movimientos de vaivén y así rosar sus partes.

Luka ya está que explota, como cuan leopardo rasga los atuendos de Miku dejándola en ropa interior y así comenzar a besarla. Comienza por sus labios, se entretiene allí con su lengua que juega dentro de la boca de Miku, le muerde el labio inferior y baja lentamente por su cuello, allí lame y deja pequeñas mordidas formando un camino hacia los pechos de ésta, allí se detiene unos segundos, desprende el brasear, lo quita y comienza a lamer los pezones de la menor que por cierto estaban muy duros, los lame, los muerde despacio y los chupa hasta más no poder, continua bajando por su torso con un camino de besos que pasan por los abdominales, por su ombligo y finalmente llega a su destino, las bragas de la menor.

Con sus manos baja lentamente la ropa interior dejando al desnudo la parte íntima de Miku, con una mirada bastante pervertida Luka mira a dicha muchacha, se relame los labios y comienza a lamer el pequeño botoncito rosa de la joven.

-Mmmm… Ahhh… L-Luka ¿Q-qué haces?... Mmmm-. Entre jadeos y gemidos Miku intentaba hablar, no sabía lo que Luka le estaba haciendo pero se sentía muy rico así que no quería que se detuviera. La mayor al ver la cara sonrojada de la menor gozándose se sonríe y baja un poco más con su lengua hasta la profundidad de ésta, introduce su lengua bien adentro sintiendo los fluidos de la joven muy calientes y pasando por toda su garganta. La menor no resiste más y comienza a gemir bien fuerte, su cuerpo se estremece como cuan serpiente, toma del cabello a Luka y con fuerza le sumerge la cara en su intimidad.

-Mmmm Luka-chan lo que sea que estés haciendo no te detengas… Mmmm…

Miku no para de gemir, le encanta lo que le está haciendo, le encanta sentir esa lengua húmeda en su intimidad y jugando dentro de ella.

Luka se detiene un momento para tomar un almohadón y colocarlo debajo de Miku para así tener una vista aún mejor de la intimidad de la joven.

Llego el momento decisivo Miku estaba tan mojada y excitada que Luka no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de introducirse en ella, la mira fijamente a los ojos mientras juguetea con su dedo mayor en la profundidad de ésta.- Miku… Pídemelo… Por favor pídemelo-. Dice Luka mirándola pervertidamente y mordiendo sus labios.

-Luka-chan… Has lo que tengas que hacer soy toda tuya-. Al escuchar esto Luka sin dudar introduce su dedo mayor en la profundidad toda mojada de Miku y comienza a meterlo a sacarlo despacio.

-Mmm… Si… A-Ay Luka-chan te amo… No sé lo que haces pero no te d-detengas Ahhh… Mmmm.

Al ver que la menor gozaba aún más se acomodó para poner su cara en la intimidad de ella y comenzar a lamer su botoncito rosa y muy duro pero sin dejar de introducir su dedo. Miku cada vez gemía más rápido y más fuerte, Luka sabía que pronto se correría y quería que sea en su boca.

-Mmmm… L-Luka m-me… Ahhh… Mmmm… s-siento que algo está por salir de mi… mmm.

Rápidamente Luka quito su dedo y comenzó a utilizar su lengua para lamer su profundidad y así poder tragar cada fluido que saliera de allí.

-Mmm… L-Luk…. Mmm…. M-me correré… Mmmm-. Gemido tras gemido y respiración tras respiración Miku siente vibrar todo su cuerpo.

-L-luk…. Mmm… ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-. Un gemido fuerte se escuchó retumbando en toda la habitación, Luka termina de lamer todo el manantial de la joven para luego relamerse los labios y besar apasionadamente a su bella princesa.

-¿Te gusto preciosa?-. Luka sonríe.

-S-si-. Algo agitada y a duras penas Miku logra responder.

Exhausta y agitada la menor se coloca en el pecho de Luka abrazándola y quedándose profundamente dormida. Luego de unos minutos Luka también se duerme.

*Al otro día*

Alguien bostezando mira el reloj.- Rayos es muy tarde-. Vaya Luka se había quedado tan cómodamente dormida que se le hizo tarde para el trabajo, mira hacia su lado y ve a la menor durmiendo en posición fetal como una adorable bebé, se ve tan tierna que no la quiere despertar _**"la dejaré dormir y le dejaré una nota"**_ dice para sus adentros.

Rápidamente toma su uniforme y se viste para ir a trabajar, le deja la nota a Miku y sale de camino a su trabajo.

*Horas más tarde*

-Mhhh-. Bosteza.- ¿Qué hora es?..-. Mira el reloj de pared.- Son las 11 ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?... ¿Dónde estará Luka-chan?-. Miku se levanta, toma una camisa de Luka y se la pone, va caminando por toda la casa en busca de su peli-rosada pero no hay rastros de ella, se dirige a la cocina para comer algo y encuentra una nota en la mesa.

"_**Buenos días princesa espero que hayas dormido bien, tuve que irme a trabajar pero en el refri te deje comida, te amo"**_

Miku sonríe tiernamente, deja la nota en la mesa y abre el refrigerador.

-Mmm… Que delicia me dejo emparedados de jamón y queso-. Contenta y hambrienta la joven empezó a comer.

Minutos más tarde termina y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha, mientras se bañaba tranquilamente siente el teléfono sonar. Sale de la ducha, se pone una toalla y corre a contestar.

*llamada telefónica*

-¿Aló?

_**-Eyyy ¿Cómo la has pasado anoche? ¿Estuvo interesante la cosa?**_

-Rin que sorpresa, pues bastante bien diría yo.

_**-Ayyy vamos cuéntame todo quiero saber con lujos de detalles eh!**_

-De acuerdo, anoche tuve mi primera vez, aún no puedo creerlo, fue muy lindo ella fue muy suave, cariñosa y todo una fiera, me sentí muy bien.

_**-Que genial amiga, mmm… no conocía el lado pervertido de Luka-. La rubia ríe a carcajadas.**_

-¡Rin! Ya basta, bueno debo irme en cuanto nos veamos te sigo contando ¿Vale?

_**-Vale amiga adiós.**_

*fin de llamada*

Miku luego de colgar va en busca de algo de ropa porque aún seguía en toalla, al cabo de unos minutos encuentra una bata color azul de ducha y se envuelve con ella, seguido de esto va a la librería de Luka y busca algún libro para leer.

-Mmm este se ve interesante-. La menor tomo un libro, se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a leer.

*horas más tarde*

**¨se escucha un ruido de llaves¨**

-Hola princesa ya llegue ¿Qué tal tu día?-. Luka entra y le da un beso a Miku quien todavía se encontraba leyendo.

-Muy bien, algo aburrido ya que no encuentro que hacer-. Sonríe.

-Genial, me alegro, oye preciosa hoy en el trabajo me llegó información valiosa y necesito hacerte unas preguntas-. La menor asiente curiosa, cierra su libro y se levanta.- Bien sígueme-. Dice la Megurine adelantándose. Llegan al escritorio de Luka, estaba todo muy ordenado, su pc, sus muebles, sus archivos, parecía su oficina de trabajo y justo al costado se encontraba una puerta que se dirigía a una especie de sala de interrogatorio.

-Toma asiento por favor-. Dice Luka señalando la silla.

Ambas toman asiento y Luka saca algunas hojas con preguntas.

-Bien, primero que nada esto se trata de tu padre, como verás en estas hojas tengo ciertas preguntas, no te asustes no es un interrogatorio malo ni nada, sólo necesito tu ayuda para poder resolver el caso, ¿De acuerdo?-. La menor sólo asiente.

-¿Qué clase de hombre era tu padre? ¿Era inseguro de sí mismo, maltratador o algo por el estilo?

-No, él era cariñoso, amable con todos y trabajaba para mantener a la familia y no pasar necesidades.

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas el día que falleció?-. La menor asiente.- Bien, ¿Podrías decirme a dónde había ido él ese día y lo que hacías tú?

-Ese día recuerdo que yo estaba estudiando en la escuela, todo iba bien, hasta que una hora antes de salir aparece mi madre y me retira del colegio, yo no entendía el por qué de eso ya que ella jamás quería que faltara, recuerdo que mi padre se había ido a trabajar temprano como de costumbre pero ese día lo veía algo triste y confuso, parecía nervioso, en fin, luego de eso fui a la escuela y cuando mi madre me retiro me dieron la noticia… él había muerto… Nadie supo cómo ni por qué, la cuestión era que ya no estaba-. Decía con tristeza la peli-turquesa al hablar.

-Bien, lamento eso… Dime… ¿Alguna vez lo viste en algo raro a él? ¿O con personas extrañas?

-Mmm… Sí, una vez conocí a un amigo de él pero se veía extraño, tenía su cara oculta bajo un sombrero y vestía de traje, los vi hablando en la vereda de mi casa ese día, mi papá se notaba preocupado y nervioso al hablar con ese tipo pero nunca supe quién era ni por qué mi padre se ponía así, luego de ese día jamás lo volví a ver-. Explicaba la Hatsune mientras recordaba.

-Bien… Verás aquí tengo unas fotos en las cuáles aparece tu padre tratando con personas mafiosas y entrando dentro de una mansión de mafiosos-. Luka toma un sobre y saca 4 fotos de él, Miku las mira con atención y muy sorprendida no podría creer que su padre, el hombre adorable y amable que ella tanto amaba, estuviera en una mafia, ahora le pasaban muchos recuerdos en su mente y muchas preguntas también.

-Esto debe ser muy repentino y difícil de aceptar para ti ya que no te esperabas esto-. Decía Luka mientras tomaba la mano de la menor.

-Luka-chan ahora que veo estas fotos, se pasan recuerdos por mi mente, no sé si tengan que ver, pero tal vez ayuden un poco.

-Cuéntame ¿Cuáles son esos recuerdos?

-Bueno um… Recuerdo que una vez mis padres se encontraban discutiendo, yo estaba en mi habitación y baje porque escuchaba ruidos-. Explicaba la menor.-Cuando baje las escaleras estaban ellos en la sala y mamá se notaba enojada, lo estaba regañando, recuerdo que ella le decía _**"eso es peligroso, tienes que dejarlo, pondrás en peligro la vida de nuestros hijos"**_ y él le decía _**"no te preocupes, sé cómo manejar esto, tranquila todo estará bien"**_, a decir verdad ahora que me muestras estas fotos creo que él verdaderamente estaba en una mafia pero no podría decirte por qué lo hacía ya que apenas me entero, pero… Creo que mi madre podría saberlo, estoy segura de que ella sabe de esto-. Decía en tono pensante y firme.

Luka escucha con atención cada palabra de la Hatsune y se queda pensando unos minutos.- Miku ¿Tu madre se encuentra en tu casa ahora?

-Si-. Responde con seguridad.

-De acuerdo vamos para allá.

Luka toma una maleta con algunas hojas, mete el sobre, cierra la maleta y le hace seña a Miku para que la siga. Salen del departamento y Luka cierra con llave, una vez afuera suben al auto y se dirigen con prisa al hogar de la menor.

*minutos más tarde*

Llegan a dicho lugar, ambas se bajan del vehículo rápidamente, Miku abre la puerta de su casa y como era de esperarse Miki se encontraba sentada en el sofá tejiendo como de costumbre.

-Miku que sorpresa-. La señora Hatsune se levanta del sofá repentinamente.

-Mamá tenemos que hablar de algo, Luka tiene que hacerte unas preguntas.

-Claro pero ¿Qué pasa hija?-. Decía en tono preocupante.

-Tranquila señora Hatsune, sólo vengo a preguntarle sobre el padre de Miku, al parecer fue asesinado-. Decía Luka seriamente.

La señora se exalta y antes de que diga otra palabra Luka le pide que la acompañara a su departamento para poder hablar más tranquilas.

Miki sin problemas acepta y las 3 suben al vehículo.

'En el camino'

-Señora Hatsune tenemos pruebas de que el señor Hatsune estuvo metido en una mafia.

Miki traga saliva y se pone pálida.- Así es-. Dice afirmando lo dicho por la Megurine.

Luka se sorprende un poco.- ¿Usted sabe algo sobre eso?.

-Sí, se todo, menos de que lo asesinaron pero sé todo.

-Bien, llegamos-. Luka estaciona el auto, se baja, abre su departamento y las invita a entrar.

Miku y su madre entran.- Por favor tomen asiento-. Dice Luka mientras señala el sofá.

Madre e hija se sientan en el sofá y Luka en frente de ellas.

-Bueno, para empezar ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estaba en esa mafia el señor Hatsune?-. Luka empieza el interrogatorio.

-Pues hace 5 años, a él lo habían despedido de su trabajo y estaba preocupado por nuestra familia, como pasaban los meses y no conseguía trabajo él comenzaba a desesperarse y un día trato con estos mafiosos, no sé sus nombres, los mafiosos le prohibían darme información sobre ellos, en fin, a mi esposo lo utilizaban para amenazar gente, los mafiosos tenían muchos deudores así que utilizaban a mi esposo para que los amenazará y así conseguir el dinero-. La Megurine escuchaba atenta.

-Estuve investigando y su marido fue encontrado muerto en un lugar desolado, sin hogares ni nada a su alrededor, hable con los policías que lo encontraron y les pedí las huellas que encontraron y cualquier tipo de evidencia, ahora yo estoy a cargo del caso, analice esas huellas y encontramos una coincidencia con el señor Amane Surita, lo busque y es uno de los mafiosos más buscados en el área de Tokio, su esposo estuvo en una de las peores mafias, ahora lo que tenemos que averiguar es por qué mataron al señor Hatsune-. Miku y su madre estaban asombradas, no podían creerlo.

-La verdad no sé qué decir, jamás imagine que él estaría en una de las mafias más peligrosas, ahora sólo quisiera irme y descansar, no creí que mi esposo fuera asesinado, es mucho para mí-. Decía apenada Miki y con los ojos brillosos casi a punto de llorar.- Por favor llévame a mi casa-. Agrega mirando a Luka, ésta sólo asiente.

Salen del departamento las 3 muchachas, se suben al vehículo, Luka lo enciende y van camino a la casa de Miku.

Ninguna de las 3 hablo en el camino, sólo fue silencioso. Al cabo de unos minutos llegan a dicho lugar, Miki se baja, se despide de Luka y entra a la casa, Miku espera a que su madre entre para así saludar a Luka con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Luego hablamos Luka-chan, adiós-. Se despide sonriente.

-Adiós Miku.

Luka se va y Miku entra a su casa.

Miku quería confesarle a la mamá de que le gustaba Luka y estaba decidido a hacerlo justo ahora.

-Am… Mamá, tengo algo que confesarte-. Miki la observa fijamente.

-Dime hija ¿Qué sucede?.

Miku comienza a jugar con sus pulgares.- Etto… Yo… Um…-. La interrumpe Miki.- Vamos hija dilo de una vez, sea lo que sea soy tu mamá y nada hará que te odie.

-Me gusta Luka-chan y quisiera que me aprobaras estar c-con ella-. AL terminar de hablar Miku baja su cabeza rápidamente y esconde su rostro con su largo flequillo.

Teniendo en cuenta que Miki no era una persona tan abierta de mente Miku tomo mucho coraje para decirle esto a su mamá.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores/as hasta aquí el cap. De hoy, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus review y nuevamente lamento la espera, gracias por ser fieles y estar ahí siempre! Los quiero! Shauu-Nya **


End file.
